Appearances by untransformed Super Sentai characters in Power Rangers
In general, every Sentai Ranger from Zyuranger on, save for the main five Dairangers, DekaGold, DekaBright, Gosei GreenAlthough DekaBright does have an American counterpart in Nova Ranger, no footage from DekaBright's appearance was used for Nova Ranger's appearance. DekaGold & Gosei Green only appeared transformed for a few seconds in their only appearances. Ryo/Ryuuranger makes a very brief (transformed) appearance in the Mega War footage seen in Stranger Ranger (and reused in Legendary Battle) although this was likely a mistake due to its quickness and the prominence of Jan/Geki Red, who does have a Power Rangers counterpart (The New Powers don't count as they were the Gokaigers, not the original Dairangers)., and AkaRed, have appeared in Power Rangers, since the footage of them morphed is what Power Rangers uses for the footage of their characters morphed. However, there are a few instances where the character appears out of their morphed suit, offering American viewers a brief view of the people originally in the suits. This can happen for a variety of reasons: the Sentai Ranger fits a different role the Power Rangers producers need, the Sentai Ranger is just in a shot that the producers want to use and nothing in that shot gives away that they're the ones who are supposed to be the heroes, it's a special episode and the footage is used to reveal Power Rangers' origins as coming from Super Sentai and, very rarely, the Sentai Ranger fulfills their normal role of standing in for their Power Rangers counterpart while they too are untransformed. Most of the time, the use of this footage for anything other that explaining Power Rangers' origins is for budget reasons and done with the understanding that Power Rangers' main audience (young children who haven't seen Super Sentai) won't notice. Using the unmorphed Sentai Ranger as the unmorphed Power Ranger is usually unsuccessful since the Sentai Ranger and Power Ranger in question don't look that much alike out of suit, despite the fact the producers avoid using a clear shot of the Sentai Ranger in question. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Pilot version of Day of the Dumpster When the Power Rangers morph, the Zyurangers can be seen holding their glowing Dino Bucklers behind them (the footage of the Rangers was super-imposed over the Buckler footage). Happy Birthday, Zack Goushi/MammothRanger appeared in a flashback as a warrior who was defeated by Knasty Knight, using a clip of Goushi fighting Dora Knight (Knasty Knight's counterpart). Although Goushi's counterpart Zack was the star of Happy Birthday, Zack and was the only Ranger to fight Knasty Knight on his own, there was no connection between him and Goushi. The clip was used again in Green with Evil part II to explain the origin of the Sword of Darkness. Green With Evil In part I, Burai/DragonRanger stood in for his counterpart Tommy when he (Tommy) rises from the spell that made him Rita's minion. The shot came from The Sixth Hero (The Zyuranger counterpart of Green with Evil Part I) where Burai revives from his hibernation. Although Burai is in darkness in the shot, enough is seen from Burai's silhouette to show that it's not Tommy (different costume and hairstyle for both). In part IV, the five core Zyurangers can be seen running untransformed to the fire pit as Daizyuzin falls into it. While not very clear as the scene was shot from a long distance, it's clear enough that they're not the Power Rangers watching the Megazord fall. The Trouble with Shellshock Burai made another appearance in this episode at the beginning of the scene where the Green Ranger arrives on the roof before he brings forth the Dragonzord. This again is a substitution for Tommy. While Burai is farther away from the camera, making it harder to make out who it is, the substitution doesn't work as the daylight the scene takes place in clearly shows someone without Tommy's longer hair or the clothes he was wearing in the scene before (which also would've been incorrect because Tommy had morphed right before arriving at the rooftop). The Rockstar In several shots where the Rockstar is fighting the Black and Yellow Rangers by the pool, Dan is seen in the background. Dan wasn't subbing for Billy because Billy wasn't with the other four Rangers and the villains (he was looking for Jason's cousin at the time). No one else was established being there in the Power Ranger episode. Calamity Kimberly After the Samurai Fan Man blows four of the morphed Power Rangers away, their unmorphed Zyuranger counterparts stand in for them when Alpha 5 and Zordon view the events on the Viewing Globe, being similarly blown away in footage from the Japanese version of this episode. This use worked fairly well as it requires a very close inspection to see that they're not the Power Rangers. The Zyurangers are wearing their normal clothes, clothes the Power Rangers never wore (which, like the Shellshock example, is another goof as the Power Rangers were morphed before and after the clip). There were also several small differences between each Zyuranger and their counterpart, except between Geki and Jason, that is visible, like Dan's black hair vs. Billy's brown hair, Boi's short hair vs. Trini's long hair (it is nearly impossible to tell whether any of them are boys or girls), and Goushi's pale skin tone vs. Zack's dark skin tone. Rangers Back In Time When Photomare's chest slot spewed forth the people she trapped in photos, they are of the unmorphed core Dairangers, minus Kazu, being copied from the source Dairanger episode. No connection is made to the Power Rangers and requires a very close lose to see that they're not the people seen running away in the park. Power Rangers Funniest Moments and The Lost Episode Both specials show clips of the Zyurangers as a means to illustrate Power Rangers' origins. The Lost Episode also included the pilot Day of the Dumpster example as an edited version of the pilot was the lost episode in question. 'Non-Sentai Ranger examples:' Perhaps the most famous example in all of Power Rangers would be footage of Machiko Soga/Witch Bandora and Ami Kawai/Lamie used as footage for Rita Repulsa and Scorpina respectively throughout Season 1. *Saban had Toei shoot footage for Power Rangers which is referred to as Zyu1.5. Unlike the more well known Zyu2, Zyu1.5 was just a collection of shots meant to extend scenes of Bandora Palace from the real Zyuranger. Machiko Soga and Ami Kawai were drafted to perform in these shots, making them two of only three non-suit actors to contribute new performances for both Super Sentai and the original English language Power Rangers.http://www.grnrngr.com/zyu1.5/ Footage of them from Zyuranger and Zyu1.5 would fall out of use by Season 2, replaced by new footage filmed in America with Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa and Sabrina Lu as Scorpina. Power Ranger Punks Mysterious Wizard Barza appeared as a young Zordon, placing Zordon in the unique position of being an original Power Rangers character and having a Super Sentai counterpart. Big Sisters The Morphing Masters shown on the viewing globe are the heads of the five ancient tribes from Zyuranger in footage from Run! Prince of Eggs. In both cases, they are hiding eggs pertinent to their respective shows (Dinosaur eggs in Zyuranger, Power eggs in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers). Power Rangers in Space 'Non-Sentai Ranger example:' The Impenetrable Web When Ecliptor is exploding, Shibolena is in the background, out of focus but still visible, watching Yugande's destruction from this episode's counterpart, Megaranger's''Megaranger's'' ''Sublime! The Red-Hot Super Soldier Yugande''. Power Rangers Time Force Naoto Takizawa/TimeFire occasionally stood in for his counterpart Eric Myers/Quantum Ranger. This usually worked as both Naoto and Eric resembled each other much more than other Sentai Rangers and their Power Ranger counterparts. One such episode was Quantum Secrets, where a shot of Naoto falling in a river and a shot of him grabbing the VolSniper were used to depict Eric doing similar actions. Power Rangers Wild Force During the morphing sequence, which was made by compositing the Wild Force Rangers' heads over the Gaorangers' heads during their (Gaorangers) transforming sequence, it is Sae's (GaoWhite) eyes looking out when the visor closes over, not Alyssa's (White Tiger Ranger). You have to be watching very closely to see the change as Sae is only visible when the visor closes over and (to the producers' credit) it's hard to notice the change.http://sirstack.db-destiny.net/morphylogeny/1202.htm Also, during the very first promo and the promo that ran after the ''Time Force'' finale showed the Gaoranger transformation without the Wild Force Rangers' faces added, showing a clear view of the Gaorangers' faces (the Wild Force morph was likely not completed in time for either promo). Power Rangers Ninja Storm Scent of a Ranger The three main Hurricangers appear briefly on the Ninja Ops computer screen as Fragra appears. The shot was likely used as it used a unique special effect for Fragra's arrival (cheaper to use Hurricanger's shot than make their own) and nothing gives away the fact that they are in fact the Rangers and, thus, no connection made to their Ninja Storm counterparts. Power Rangers Dino Thunder Lost & Found in Translation This is a special case as it showed a nearly whole episode of Abaranger clearly showcasing the Abarangers, treating it as a dubbed TV show in Power Rangers Dino Thunder and not as events in Dino Thunder's universe or as an explanation of where the TV series Dino Thunder came from. The episode shown is a dubbed Abare Leaguer Bind, with the Dino Rangers occasionally shown offering comments about the episode. *Samuel Pop Aning is the third non-suit actor to contribute a new performance for Super Sentai and the original English version of Power Rangers, after Machiko Soga and Ami Kawai for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. He played Bucky Bonds in Abare Leaguer Bind and dubbed himself, with the character renamed Whacker Wilson, for Lost & Found in Translation. **Several Super Sentai actors would dub Power Rangers back into Japanese, some even dubbing their counterparts, but never giving a new performance for the original English Power Rangers (Machiko Soga would dub over herself and Carla Perez as Rita for Power Rangers). SPD Preview During the special preview, where the physical form of the Morphing Grid shows Kira and Ethan the upcoming S.P.D. Rangers, four of the Dekarangers' faces are seen when their transformation sequence is shown. Although a mistake, it is more understandable as this special was likely shot during Dino Thunder (this special took place in Hayley's Cyberspace) and likely completed before any American S.P.D. footage was filmed, leaving Dekaranger footage as the only source for the special. Power Rangers SPD Samurai (episode) In this episode, an alien samurai named Katana comes into the future after coming to Earth in the past and learning to be a samurai from a human samurai. Although technically no Dekarangers appeared in this episode (save for the morphed footage), the samurai is played by Ryuji Sainei (Ban/DekaRed) and is in fact Ban's ancestor in the corresponding Dekaranger episode. There is no similar connection between the samurai and Ban's counterpart Jack Landors. Power Rangers Mystic Force While none of the Magirangers appeared untransformed in Mystic Force itself, an early promo showed a brief clip of Lunagel trapping the Magirangers in the white dimension from Tenderness isn't Needed. There is nothing to suggest that they're not the Mystic Force Rangers except this clip is never used in the corresponding Mystic Force episode and the Mystic Force Rangers never wear anything in any episode that is close to the Magirangers' clothes. 'Non-Sentai Ranger Example:' Machiko Soga was featured in Magiranger in the role of Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel. It was her final role for a Tokusatsu series before her death in May of 2006. As a tribute to her contribution to Power Rangers, the producers of Mystic Force used footage of Soga as Magiel for the character of Mystic Mother, aka a reformed Rita. Obviously due to the circumstances, Machiko did not provide any new material this time. Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Behind the Scenes A behind the scenes special showed the untransformed Boukengers as a means to show where Operation Overdrive came from. Power Rangers Super Samurai Trickster Treat In this Halloween special (which contained little original footage, none of the Rangers), a shot of Mako/Shinken Pink singing from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns was used with Mako standing in for her counterpart Mia. Although there is no clear shot of Mako, with the bright concert lighting and no close-ups, the shape of the singer's head/face and her skin tone makes it clear that she is not Mia. 'Non-Sentai Ranger example:' Juzo Fuwa stood in for his counterpart Deker in his human form a few times in both Samurai and Super Samurai, most notably in Stroke of Fate during the shot where Serrator deflects a blast meant for Deker. This generally worked as Juzo and Deker look a lot like each other, with the only giveaway being that Juzo's hair is more unkempt than Deker's slick back hairstyle. Trickster Treat The Kuroko make their only appearance in this special, being one of the things lost in the adaptation of Shinkenger to Samurai/''Super Samurai''. Power Rangers Megaforce In the opening, Alata's hands are seen operating his Tensouder in two shots. The shots are framed and edited so the only giveaways are brief views of the sleeves of Alata's jacket and could easily be either Alata's counterpart Troy or Jake (the hands are slightly too masculine to be either Emma's or Gia's, and the skin tone is too light to be Noah's). United We Stand When Gia and Emma are blown away by Beezara, Alata, Hyde, and Agri are seen on the ground instead of their respective counterparts. While Alata is somewhat visible, the camera goes by too quickly for Hyde and Agri to be seen clearly and even Alata is given away more by his clothing not matching Troy's, looking more like the producers accidentally costumed Andrew Gray in two different costumes rather than giving Yudai Chiba an unintended cameo. Power Rangers Super Megaforce All Hail Prince Vekar As an unmorphed Noah is attacking Argus, Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue's arm can be seen attacking Argus (Barizorg). Joe is not given away by his shirt (due to the lighting, it's only apparent for a second the shirt in the clip is not the same material as Noah's) but by the end of what can only be a ponytail, something Noah obviously doesn't have. 'Non-Sentai Ranger example:' Love Is In the Air Jealousto's scene being in the garbage in Foolish Earthlings is used for Invidious being in a similiar situation. As a result, the woman who would become Jealousto's wife is seen in this episode. Category:List of Appearances